


Убийца на карусели

by Umbridge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Murderers, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Rating: NC17, Slash, Violence, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Харальд нажал на кнопку фотоаппарата, и пол полетел ему в лицо. А когда Харальд очнулся, все для него изменилось навсегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убийца на карусели

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Orig Reverse Bang  
> Арт-заявка http://i.imgur.com/qkDQ7wx.png  
> Артер: Ленивый скунс  
> Бета: iris M  
> Предупреждение: жестокое обращение с людьми и животными, насилие физическое и психологическое упоминается.  
> От автора: ХЭ прилагается))

_Эуне покачал головой:_

_Действие стимулятора может лишь усилить или ослабить склонность, которая уже существует. Убивший спьяну свою жену, как правило, не раз об этом подумывал и на трезвую голову. Люди, совершающие преднамеренные убийства, как в нашем случае, почти наверняка имеют к этому устойчивую склонность. («Немезида». Ю. Несбё)_

 

 

Эуне покачал головой:

— Действие стимулятора может лишь усилить или ослабить склонность, которая уже существует. Убивший спьяну свою жену, как правило, не раз об этом подумывал и на трезвую голову. Люди, совершающие преднамеренные убийства, как в нашем случае, почти наверняка имеют к этому устойчивую склонность. («Немезида». Ю. Несбё)

Черные монстры горбились, стекали со стен, тянули длинные ноги по полу. Харальд подошел ближе, пригляделся. Граффити. Он почесал в затылке — крутая работа, как живые. Коридор больницы населен призраками. Харальд ухмыльнулся, пошел дальше, между брошенными инвалидными креслами, хрустя подошвами по осколкам стекла, цементному крошеву и песку. Свет из дверных проемов ложился широкими полосами на пол. Одна полоса, другая, третья. Харальд входил в поток света, заглядывал в палаты. 

Огромные окна, остовы кроватей. 

И шел дальше, из полумрака к свету. 

Коридор упирался в просторный холл. Словно в храме, солнечный свет лил из стрельчатых окон в пустой зал. Харальд стоял, завороженный, несколько секунд или минут, смотрел вверх, слушая тишину, собственное дыхание, вдыхая гнилой запах брошенной больницы. Потом поднес камеру к глазам и несколько раз нажал на кнопку. 

Фантастическое начало необыкновенной истории.

Это будет уникальный роман о нимфоманке, которую упекли под замок. Харальд улыбнулся, повесил фотокамеру на шею. Сумка била по бедру, когда он шел через зал. 

В галерее, соединявшей корпуса, побили все стекла. Через пустые оконные проемы в коридор заглядывали ветки сосен. В больничном парке свистела малиновка. Харальд остановился послушать. Тонкий голос звенел и переливался, одинокий, прохладный, как ветер. Серое небо проглядывало между деревьями. 

Это было воспоминание или выдумка? Когда его сестра говорила ему, что ей снится. Больница, врачи, ее лицо в окне между решетками. Это правда было? Харальд пошел дальше. Он пытался найти в себе отклик, эхо тех событий, но находил только расплывчатые воспоминания и чувство стыда. 

Под подошвами лопались осколки цветных витражей. Дверные петли скрипнули. Харальд остановился и прислушался. Малиновка замолчала, снова стало тихо, как будто на парк накинули одеяло. В груди стало пусто. 

«Ощущение почти болезненное, связанное с нехваткой кислорода».

Так, кажется, объяснял неожиданные приступы тоски и страха один старый приятель. Врач. Или сын врача. Ощущение паники, пустоты под грудиной. Харальд глубоко вздохнул, медленно выдохнул, сделал шаг вперед, еще один, вот так. Ощущение прошло.

Харальд толкнул дверь, прочитал название на табличке. Буквы истерлись, но можно было разобрать: отделение А. Петли протяжно заскрипели, Харальд вошел в круглую комнату. Через стеклянный грязный потолок сочился тусклый свет, плитка на стенах местами отвалилась и лежала на мокром полу. Харальд потер лоб. Цвет плитки различить было невозможно, и все же он знал — плитка голубая. Откуда? Холод снова тронул кожу между лопаток. 

Посреди комнаты с потолка свисала круглая лампа. Такие всегда показывают в фильмах про хирургов: большая, похожая на подсолнух, крепившаяся на металлической руке. Под лампой стояла кушетка. Харальд прошел по заросшему травой и засыпанному осколками полу ближе к кровати, которая служила когда-то операционным столом. У изголовья торчали металлические крепления, оканчивавшиеся обручем с проржавевшими болтами. Харальд шагнул влево, потом еще. И увидел под обручем нечто вроде корзины. Сюда, наверное, сбрасывали ненужные мозги. Холод потек по спине к пояснице, растекся к паху. Предчувствие? Харальд не верил в предчувствия.

В лужах под ногами отражались обломки крыши и обрывки неба. Как будто куски облаков упали через прорехи на пол операционной. У стены стояли металлические лотки с инструментами. Никто до сих пор не убрал их.

Харальд развернулся, едва не поскользнувшись, ухватился за ручку кушетки и с отвращением одернул руку. На ржавых скобках висели сгнившие веревки. 

«Братик, не зли маму, а то она привяжет тебя к стулу и забудет кормить».

Сестра просто так шутила, вот и все. Или, может, мама правда привязывала? Харальд не любил думать о настоящих родителях, по правде говоря, он почти их не помнил. Какими они были? Наверное, любящими? Какими еще бывают родители. 

Он поднял фотоаппарат к глазам. Нажал на кнопку. Обруч с болтами. Нажал снова. Лампа и кушетка. Еще инструменты для лоботомии на столе. И еще — шприцы, зажимы. Рот наполнился желчью. Харальд задумался, есть ли у него жвачка в бардачке. Опустил фотоаппарат. Вдохнул сладковатый гнилой запах. А потом пол полетел ему в лицо и голова взорвалась.

***

Каждое слово из личного дела Эйрик выучил наизусть. Он стряхнул пепел в чашку, подсел поближе и наклонился. Пленника звали Харальд, как принца, то есть теперь уже короля. Широкое лицо, немного восточное, высокие скулы и узкие глаза. Гладкая кожа ребенка. Эйрик нахмурился. 

Согласно личному делу Харальду Гроуфу стукнуло тридцать. Но выглядел он моложе лет на десять. Он не имел семьи, биологические родители давно умерли, единственная сестра пропала при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Приемная семья жила в Швеции. Сам он работал верстальщиком в Университет Форлагет и жил в Осло. И лечился в отделении А двадцать лет назад.

Эйрик откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Надеюсь, ты не подохнешь, как Курт. 

Эйрик вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, поморщился, снова затянулся. За окнами плыл серый день, освещая стол, стул и узкую кровать. Тепло опять закончилось, дул ветер. В комнате было тихо. Эйрик слушал дыхание пленника и затягивался, докуривая вторую сигарету за последние десять минут. Харальд очнется, думал он. Потом что должен, чтоб его. 

Харальд дернулся на кровати, веки задрожали. Он застонал и открыл глаза. 

Эйрик молчал и ждал, пока Харальд заговорит. Тот еще покряхтел, поворочался, кровать прогнулась с пронзительным скрипом. Харальд сел, придерживая руками голову. Как будто боялся, что она упадет на пол и разобьется. 

— Кто вы? Где я?

Эйрик пожал плечами.

— Ты у меня. Я Эйрик. Будешь помогать мне, без тебя никак.

Харальд уставился на него узкими зелеными глазами, густые русые волосы торчали на затылке хохлом. Эйрик уставился ему в лоб, чтобы легче было ждать ответа.

— Помогать в чем? — спросил Харальд, как будто это был самый важный вопрос. Эйрик подумал: как глубоко в нем запрятаны навыки? Курт говорил, что их всех натаскивали. Но когда в Лиер Сикхусе Эйрик ударил Харальда, тот не защитился. Упал, как подкошенный, в лужу и замер. Эйрик даже испугался было, что прикончил его. На самом деле перепугался. Ведь тогда пришлось бы искать другого, а их осталось слишком мало. 

— Мне надо убить кое-кого. Отомстить. У тебя тоже будут резоны. Помнишь свою сестру? Хельга — так ее звали?

— Кажется.

Харальд до сих пор не попытался ударить его, вскочить, сбежать. Но Эйрик не расслаблялся.

— Хочешь отомстить за нее?

— Кому? — уточнил Харальд. Эйрик поднял брови.

— Сильно я тебя, да?

Харальд попытался улыбнуться. У него был длинный рот и сухие губы. Стакан с водой стоял на столе, и Эйрик взял его и протянул Харальду. 

— Да, прилично. Давай, если ты не хочешь меня убить, то я пойду? У клиники осталась моя машина…

— Мы на ней приехали. Она возле дома. Ты правда не понимаешь, о чем я, да?

— Не понимаю. Ты маньяк?

Эйрик удивился, а потом расхохотался. 

— Не больше чем ты. Слушай, не прикалываешься? Ты из тех, кто ни хрена не помнит? Вот мне повезло. Я тоже был как ты. Ну почти.

— В смысле?

Под окном проехала машина, школьники пробежали, взорвав хохотом тишину, по подоконнику чиркали когтями голуби. Эйрик снова закурил. 

— Я тебя все равно не отпущу, так что выслушай.

Харальд спустил ноги с кровати. 

— Не отпустишь?

Эйрик кивнул, и тогда Харальд бросился к двери. Эйрик схватил его в охапку, свалился со стула, и они покатились к столу. Харальд бил его, а Эйрик только держал. 

— Да послушай! Послушай! — повторял он, пока Харальд пытался вырваться и одновременно двинуть ему. Слова не помогали. Наконец Эйрик легонько стукнул его затылком о пол. Они затихли у второго стула. Харальд выдохся. 

Сел, потирая голову ладонью.

— Что тебе надо? Ты что, не мог просто поговорить и выложить, что там тебе надо? Написать мне на емейл или, если у тебя нет компа, бросить письмо в почтовый ящик? Пригласить меня на ужин! Зачем ты меня тут держишь?

Эйрик задрал край майки и вытер кровь с губ. Длинные волосы выбились из хвоста и торчали во все стороны. Эйрик принялся снова приглаживать и собирать их.

— Если бы я написал тебе емейл, ты бы сдал меня полиции. Так что без вариантов. Либо со мной, либо никак, понял? Ты сам убийца, просто не помнишь об этом. Может, о чем еще забыл. Этого никто не знает кроме тех, кого мы уничтожим. Только один я не смогу, мне нужен помощник, а Курт сдох, скотина. Покончил с собой.

Харальд уставился на него, как будто хотел вскрыть ему взглядом череп. 

— Помер недавно, в начале апреля. Еще снег лежал, — добавил Эйрик и начал рассказывать про Курта, Харальд не перебивал, слушал молча. 

Замерзший мост, мельницы вдали, тело на льду. 

— Я шел с ним, он сказал, что устал и что больше не может. Что он убил своих родных и не только их. Что та бойня была из-за нас. Он приказал мне оставаться на берегу. Я стоял там и смотрел, как он дошел до верхней точки моста и прыгнул вниз. Лед еще был крепкий. У него голова лопнула, как шарик с водой. И на льду натекло красного!

Харальд моргнул.

— Здорово! — выдохнул он, согнулся, и его вывернуло на пол. 

— Да уж, здоровее не бывает. Мы уже справились с тремя. Осталось трое. 

— Знаешь, когда будешь мне в другой раз рассказывать про мозги и кровь на льду, учти — у меня живое воображение! Я сейчас как будто был там с тобой, — прошептал Харальд. Бокал с водой разбился, Эйрик бы дал ему попить, но другого под рукой не было, и вода в бутылках стояла в холодильнике. 

— Курт был сломанным. Но я не такой. Давай отомстим за твою сестру, моих родителей, да и за самих себя. Осталось трое, мы с Куртом не все еще выяснили.

Харальд начал подниматься на ноги.

— Расскажи по порядку — кому я должен мстить, за что? О чем ты вообще? Кто такой Курт? Как ты нашел меня? Что вы выяснили? Что я не помню и что такое бойня? Расскажи мне все!

Эйрик поднялся следом. 

— Не спеши так. Сядь, тогда поговорим как следует.

За окном взвизгнула сигнализация, хозяин дома крикнул что-то почтальону. Харальд и Эйрик оба повернулись к окну, а потом оба сели.

— Так-то лучше. До восемьдесят пятого года ты и твоя сестра лежали в Лиер Сикхусе в отделении А? Так?

Харальд пожал плечами.

— Да, так, ты потом сам вспомнишь. Потом она пропала, а тебя отдали в приемную семью. 

Харальд не двигался, смотрел мимо Эйрика, на книжные полки. Может, пытался восстановить в памяти то время?  
— Курт тоже лежал в этой больнице, как и я, только в отделении Б. Он нашел меня после того, как убил первого и забрал у него медицинские карты пациентов. На нас на всех испытывали препараты, Курт сказал, что они превращали нас в убийц. Да ты и сам это знаешь, должен знать, потому что это правда. Курт рассказал, что в восемьдесят пятом году в корпусах А, Б, Е и Ф произошла бойня. Наверное, новый препарат не сработал как надо. Я до сих пор не знаю, что случилось потом. Но Курт хотел отомстить каждому из тех, кто сделал с нами такое. 

— И покончил с собой? — спросил Харальд.

Эйрик затушил окурок в чашке.

— Да. Он кое-что узнал о себе. Кое-что нехорошее. А я нашел тебя.

Харальд фыркнул, повел головой.

— Я не убийца. Ты, может, все это выдумал, откуда мне знать?

— Но ты же знаешь, — повторил Эйрик. Харальд молча смотрел на него. И оба они понимали, что Эйрик попал в точку. Что это было: вспышка в памяти, прояснение, озарение? У каждого по-своему. Харальд провел языком по губам. 

— Мне нравилось жить и ничего не помнить, правда. 

— На самом-то деле не нравилось, верно? — поправил его Эйрик. 

— Я могу сбежать.

Эйрик покачал головой. 

— Нет. Не можешь. 

— Могу сдать тебя полиции.

— Испытания проводились с подачи правительства. Как ты думаешь, станет полиция поднимать шумиху? Расслабься. Ты убийца, как и я. Как Курт и твоя сестра. Но ведь на самом деле мы не такие. 

Он протянул Харальду мятую пачку сигарет. Несколько штук сломались и раскрошились, но пара осталась целыми. Харальд вытащил одну.

— Я не убийца.

Эйрик положил перед ним на стол треснутую зажигалку.

— Убийца. И мы должны выяснить все до конца.

***

Харальд закрыл глаза. В темноте под веками ему все еще чудились два силуэта на берегу, замерзшая река и тело. Кровь очень красиво расплывалась по льду. Он затянулся, прикидывая, что делать дальше. 

— Мне нужны подробности.

Эйрик развалился на стуле, закинул ногу на ногу, уложив здоровый ботинок на колено, и скрестил руки на груди. Закрытая поза, подумал Харальд. Защитная. Наверное, Эйрик скрытный тип. Может, правда маньяк. Или еще что похуже. Но Харальду снова было не страшно. Все-таки это странно, решил он, глядя на Эйрика поверх сигареты. У Эйрика было длинное лицо, усыпанное веснушками от подбородка до бровей, и даже на лбу было немного. Длинные густые волосы алели, как пожар.

Харальд тут же отругал себя. Банальное сравнение. Пожар, даже не смешно. Эйрик поднял брови. 

— Так значит тебе правду?

— Да, будь добр. Если хочешь привлечь меня на свою сторону. А то я тебя и сдать могу. 

— Не запугивай. Мы в одной лодке. Если что — скажу, что ты мой сообщник. 

— Доказательств нет. 

— Предостаточно. 

Харальд замолчал. Спорить было глупо. Ну и где же твои доказательства? Вроде того. Но он не стал. Знал, что так или иначе замешан в этом деле. Как знал, что с Хельгой все было не так, как он привык думать. 

— Если угомонился, слушай подробности, только они неприятные, и я еще не все точно вспомнил, — произнес Эйрик со зловещей торжественностью. Харальд кивнул.

— Только возьму блокнот.

Эйрик пожал плечами. 

— Может, и хорошо, что ты запишешь.

— Да, хорошо, я же писатель.

— Верстальщик…

Харальд поморщился, как будто больной зуб задергало. 

— Писатель. Просто временно работаю в издательстве. Знаешь, Чехов был доктором. 

Эйрик рассмеялся. Его лицо осветилось, загорелось, и Харальд заулыбался в ответ, хотя ничего смешного в словах и не было. 

Он достал ручку, блокнот и принялся записывать.

Утро в отделении А начиналось с подъема. Харальд как будто слышал крики, стоны, смех. Солнечные лучи ложились на голубые пижамы, на пол, на стены. Пахло хлоркой и мочой. 

— После подъема и умывания нас уводили на процедуры…

По коридору мимо зарешеченных высоких окон, в полосах солнечного света. 

— Мы чувствовали страх. Хотя ничего потом не помнили. 

Дверь с табличкой «Процедурная» открывалась, кушетка была накрыта клеенкой, следовало войти и лечь. Руки, ноги, бедра и голову привязывали ремнями. Потом врач надевал тебе кислородную маску, только через нее в легкие, в кровь, в мозг поступал не кислород. 

— Не разбираюсь, что именно там было, я не химик. Но потом я просыпался в своей палате, иногда выпадали целые сутки, иногда часы. Страшно было именно от этого. Оттого, что я не знал, что делал. Ты тоже бывал в той комнате, и твоя сестра бывала. 

Харальд увидел сестру. 

— Смотри, это моя кукла, Энни, она хочет с тобой выпить чаю.

Он улыбнулся.

— Она… она… — была нимфоманкой? Ты же видел наши карты… Скажи, с чем ее положили?

Эйрик вытряхнул из пачки на стол обломки сигарет и крошки табака. 

— Гебефреническая шизофрения, — выговорил он, растаскивая их пальцем по столешнице. — Проще говоря, она бросалась на людей, мочилась на пол. Ну а тебя лечили от аутизма и нарколепсии. 

— А! Это все объясняет, — кивнул Харальд. Эйрик посмотрел на него.

— В восемьдесят пятом ты не был младенцем, почему же не помнишь, никогда не задавался вопросом?

Харальд покачал головой.

— Будешь дальше рассказывать?

Эйрик кивнул.

— В комнату нас водили не так часто. Может, не всегда находились цели для испытаний.

Харальд сглотнул. 

— Я сам ничего не помнил, пока мне Курт не рассказал. Знаешь, стоило ему начать, и у меня в голове как будто картинки замелькали. Знаешь, почему меня там заперли? Биполярное расстройство. Ага, мамаша с папашей считали, что у меня с головой непорядок. Но вообще-то они были больше психи, чем я, уж поверь. 

Он ухмыльнулся, Харальд потер затылок.

Он видел бойню такой, какой ее описал Эйрик. Смазанную картинку с длинными пробелами.

— Представь себе, множество убийц, запрограммированных убивать, крушат все вокруг без разбора. Сам я вспомнил, как меня увезли. Без вещей и карты, вернули родителям. Тем было плевать, что со мной случилось. Мы все были такие. 

Харальд посмотрел в окно. Внизу проползла полицейская машина. Голуби на подоконнике всполошились, застучали когтями. 

— И мы с сестрой тоже? Кем были мои родители? 

Эйрик пожал плечами. Его руки по-прежнему были скрещены на груди, брови поднялись, лоб наморщился.

— Не знаю. Я много чего не знаю. Только вспомнил, как убил нескольких человек, когда был ребенком. Но не в день бойни, до этого. Я не хотел убивать, мне казалось, что я защищаюсь от какого-то мужика с топором, спасаю свою шкуру. Но на самом-то деле никакого мужика не было. Курт объяснил, что это была иллюзия. При помощи наркотика они заставляли нас видеть не то, что есть, приказывали нам совершать то, что им было нужно. 

Харальд выпрямился, потер виски. Голова разболелась. Он пытался уложить историю, расставить по порядку факты, но ничего не складывалось. Он не мог вспомнить, как убивал. Все, чего ему хотелось, лечь и застыть, и подождать, пока правда снова забудется и жизнь покатится, как катилась раньше, когда он считал, что его сестра была нимфоманкой, а родители —добропорядочными гражданами, которые попали в автокатастрофу. А сам он был обычным человеком с мечтой.

— Трудно переварить, правда? — узкая, тяжелая рука легла на плечо. Харальд отстранился.

— Курт помнил больше?

— Нет, — Эйрик убрал руку, потер ладонь о колено, словно ему было неловко и он не знал, что еще сказать или сделать. — Первого врача, с картами, убил сам Курт. Узнал кое-что, ясное дело. Остальных нашел я, я же крутой хакер, прикинь, — он засмеялся. Но теперь смеяться вместе с ним не хотелось. — Мы пришли ко второму, Курт продумал план, я помогал. Но когда дошло до дела, Курт так взбесился! Мужик умер сразу, и мы ничего не успели спросить. 

— Какая неприятность, — пробормотал Харальд, хмурясь. Головная боль стянула лоб обручем, давила на виски. Харальд бы с удовольствием заплакал, если бы мог. Ведь он знал, на самом деле знал, что все не так просто, как ему объяснили. 

— Третий рассказал нам про инвесторов и государственный заказ. И что-то нашептал Курту. Я точно не знаю что, но после Курт пошел и сбросился. 

Харальд открыл рот, как будто хотел произнести букву «о», но забыл. 

— Да. 

— Хорошо. И теперь ты хочешь взять меня вместо Курта? — спросил Харальд, стараясь говорить спокойно, не напрягать лицевые мышцы, чтобы боль не усилилась. 

Эйрик стукнул ладонью по коленке. 

— Точно! Одному все провернуть невозможно. Мы должны найти остальных, выяснить — что точно случилось в день бойни, что было с нами, куда делась твоя сестра, кем были твои настоящие родители, кого мы убивали. 

— Но, может, со мной ничего и не происходило, — прошептал Харальд, ковыряя коротким ногтем джинсу на колене. — Может, я просто лечился и все.

Эйрик потянулся к столу и достал из пачки сигарету. 

— Нет. Я нашел списки пациентов, проходивших лечение по особой программе в брошенных корпусах. Ты и твоя сестра были среди них. 

Харальд убрал руку от виска, перестал ковырять коленку и уставился на него. Страх, пустота, ужас, желание исчезнуть и забыть прошли. Теперь ему хотелось во чтобы то ни стало знать правду целиком, какой бы она не оказалась. «Потому я и писатель. Для меня все это — потрясающая история», — сказал он себе. 

— Ты все равно уже не сможешь спокойно жить как жил, будешь думать, копаться в памяти, пока не сдвинешься. Или не узнаешь, — сообщил Эйрик.

— А тебя назвали в честь Кровавой секиры, да? — вместо ответа спросил Харальд. 

— Я сам себя назвал, — отозвался тот. 

 

***

— Завтра обсудим, что делать дальше. Сегодня спать ложись. Надо тебя связывать или так не сбежишь?

— Не сбегу, — покачал головой Харальд. 

В квартире почти не было мебели. Эйрик снял ее недавно. Он нигде подолгу не задерживался. Эйрик вместе с Харальдом постелили постель. Эйрику понравились его руки. Широкие запястья и большие ладони, а сам он был невысокий и не крупный.

— Ты же сказал, что я не смогу забыть. Так что толку бежать? — добавил Харальд и улыбнулся. Его лицо как по волшебству из серьезного превратилось в детское, сияющее, открытое.

— Зубы вставные? — спросил Эйрик. Харальд поднял брови и покраснел. 

— Нет. Все мои. С чего такие вопросы?

— Слишком белые, — ответил Эйрик и отвернулся, чтобы выложить на стол хлеб. Харальд топтался за спиной, Эйрик был уверен — принюхивается, приглядывается. Писатель!

Они поужинали хлебом и ветчиной, запакованной в герметичный лоток. 

— Как для космонавтов, — сострил Харальд. Шутник, думал, что это игра. Эйрик не улыбнулся. Он устал, хотел спать, болели глаза, но он знал, что спать не будет, по крайней мере, не крепко. Он не доверял Харальду. И, конечно, Харальд не доверял ему. 

Они легли на узкую кровать, каждый под своим одеялом. Через полоски жалюзи в комнату просачивался свет фонаря. Эйрик знал, что Харальд не спит. Часы тикали, сердце билось ровно, Эйрик считал удары. Завтра они отправятся в Берген. Для Харальда это будет первый пункт плана, для Эйрика — очередной. Он поймал себя на том, что удары сердца участились. Страх. Впервые он отправлялся без Курта. Без Курта Эйрик снова стал беспомощным. Бессильная ярость распухала внутри, не находя выхода. Курт научил выпускать гнев. Курт рассказывал, что гнев как вода, если ее запирать внутри, она гниет, застаивается и отравляет тебя всего. И еще он говорил, что они не убивают, они вершат правосудие. Эйрик закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к дыханию Харальда. После Курта осталась пустота, и теперь она заполнялась. Кем бы ни был Харальд в своей второй жизни, в первой он был таким же, отравленным. Убийцей. 

Курт говорил, что они не виноваты. Эйрик повернулся на бок. Сон, неплотный, не глубокий, тянул его за собой, Эйрику снилась темная вода, блестящая, масляная, как нефть, сухие щелчки выстрелов. Белые звезды тел плыли по течению.

— Мы не можем не оставлять следов, — говорил Курт. — Но их нужно оставлять как можно меньше, иначе ты не успеешь.

Эйрик кивнул. 

— Я убийца, — сказал он. Тела качались на волнах, лунные изломы дрожали на воде. В телах оставались следы: вода, планктон, разжиженная кровь. 

***

Когда они въехали в Берген, уже стемнело. Эйрик бывал здесь раньше, изучил дом, не привлекая внимания. Спасибо Курту. 

Харальд закурил, но Эйрик отобрал сигарету и ткнул в пепельницу. 

— Не надо. Ничего лишнего, ни дыма, ни запаха. Ты помнишь, что тебе надо сделать?

Харальд кивнул.

Он посмеивался, чесал затылок, стучал пальцами по рулю, переключал каналы магнитолы. 

— Он живет один, — сказал Эйрик.

— А? — Харальд обернулся, в его зрачках двумя желтыми пятнами отразился свет фонарей. 

Эйрик схватил его за плечо, стиснул пальцы.

— Еще раз повтори. Он живет один, дома не будет даже домработницы. Ты позвонишь в дверь, и твоя задача отвлечь его, дать мне время, я пройду через задний ход, пока он занят тобой. Все. Ясно?

Теперь Харальд смотрел на его руку. 

— Отпусти, — сказал он наконец. — Ненавижу, когда меня хватают.

Эйрик разжал пальцы.

— Сделай что сказано. Иначе мы не успеем, понял?

Харальд кивнул. Он взглянул на пистолет на коленях Эйрика и произнес:

— Точно нет другого способа отомстить? Рассказать газетам? Дать интервью какому-нибудь каналу?

Эйрик покачал головой. 

— Хочешь узнать, что произошло на самом деле? Мы не знаем всей правды, не знаем, что стало с твоей сестрой, что делали с тобой. Неужели, хочешь сдохнуть и не узнать?

Харальд вздохнул, потом взял у него библию. 

— Готов.

— Тогда иди. Перчатки надень.

Харальд надел и вышел из машины, Эйрик открыл дверь со своей стороны. Уже стемнело, фонари освещали дорожку парка, она спускалась к дому. В этой части города, возле кладбища и парка, они были разбросаны на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. Надо было пройти по пригорку вниз, трава скользила под ногами, когда Эйрик осторожно наступал, чтобы не упасть. Рюкзак тянул его назад. Эйрик добрался до дороги внизу, спрятанной в тени забора. Он выяснил, порывшись в базах охранных фирм, что человек, обитавший за забором, сигнализацию не установил. Не боялся. Эйрик слизнул пот с губы, вытер лицо, завязал волосы в пучок на затылке. Нужно соблюдать осторожность, как говорил Курт, никаких следов — волосы, ногти, отпечатки. Эйрик остановился там, где забор тонул в густой черноте, подпрыгнул, подтянулся и перемахнул в сад. 

Влажный прохладный воздух лип к лицу. Эйрик натянул маску, присел и огляделся. Отсюда была видна дверь в подвал. Отмычки лежали в кармане куртки. Эйрик нащупал их, пересчитал пальцами. Главное не задумываться. Курт говорил, что надо помнить — тот, кого ты убьешь, не человек. Маска стала влажной от пота, во рту пересохло. Курт сам достал маски, отмычки, оружие. Откуда — Эйрик не спрашивал.

Он перевел дух и побежал, держась как можно ближе к земле. Беретта неприятно давила под ребра. 

Эйрик не убивал. Видел, как это делает Курт, и даже не блевал потом, но сам не убивал. 

Курт говорил: 

— Они сделали выбор за нас. 

Раньше Эйрик не сомневался в его словах. Курт, высокий, широкий в плечах, сильный, не отступал и не сомневался. Он рассказывал, что первого из врачей встретил случайно. Что все сложилось словно само собой, как будто кто-то говорил ему, как действовать. Эйрик ничего подобного сейчас не чувствовал.

Но вскрывая отмычками дверь в подвал, он вдруг подумал, что выбор — это дело такое. Никто за тебя его не сделает. Вот сейчас, сегодня, наверное, и будет выбор. Эйрик мог бы встать и уйти. И ничего бы не случилось.

Он вспомнил кровь на льду, тело Курта распростертое на белом, руки и ноги согнуты, как будто он по-прежнему бежит куда-то. Надо отомстить хотя бы за него. 

Эйрик открыл дверь и стал спускаться по лестнице. Отсюда он не слышал, что происходит в доме, и мог полагаться только на Харальда. Он достал пистолет. В подвале была темень, ни черта не видно. Эйрик посчитал ступеньки и чуть не упал на последней. Не забывай о деталях, — сказал он себе. Это то же самое, что писать скрипты для заказчика. Спокойствие, точность, план. 

Эйрик включил фонарик и пошел через подвал. Шаг за шагом, слушая, как скрипит песок под подошвами, как бьется сердце в висках. Если Харальд не справится, все придется перекраивать. 

В луче фонаря показалась лестница вверх и дверь. Эйрик пошел к ней. С грохотом свалился ящик, что-то задвигалось, а потом Эйрик зацепился ногой о мягкое, мягкое взвизгнуло, Эйрик упал на колени, проехавшись ладонями по полу. Сердце застыло, по телу прошел озноб. Рукоять пистолета вжалась в ладонь. Эйрик застонал от боли, дернул фонариком. Из темноты на него таращился кот. 

— Чертова тварь!

Эйрик осторожно поднялся. Поглядел на оружие в руке. Ладонь болела, Эйрик потер ее о бедро, поправил перчатку. 

Семь ступенек вверх, Эйрик снова сосчитал их и запомнил. Потом вскрыл отмычкой дверь из подвала. В коридоре свет не горел, Эйрик остановился и прислушался. Он запомнил план дома, но сейчас ему понадобилось время, чтобы сообразить, куда идти. Разобрать голоса. Харальд и хозяин дома были в гостиной. Они все еще о чем-то говорили. Эйрик пошел по коридору. Справа и слева в стенах были сделаны ниши, а в нишах стояли вазы, картинки и ни одной фотографии. Эйрик поднял пистолет и вышел в гостиную. 

Верхний свет не горел, только светильники над креслами. Безликая мебель, стол, стеллажи с книгами, камин. Хозяин дома стоял спиной, Харальд — лицом к Эйрику. Харальд как раз говорил:

— Посмотрите, какая полиграфия. Нас спонсируют серьезные люди…

Когда Эйрик перебил его:

— Не оборачивайтесь.

Человек перед ним застыл. Эйрик пошел к нему, едва передвигая ноги. Сердце забилось так сильно, что заболела рука. Человек поднял руки, коротко стриженые волосы на затылке блестели от пота, и казалось, что они посыпаны блестками. На шее виднелась большая родинка. Человек не шевелился, так и стоял, пока Эйрик не приблизился. Как будто давно ждал. Но не обезопасил себя.

— Денег в доме нет. Ценностей тоже, — сказал он, голос звучал ровно.

— Нам не нужны деньги. — Эйрик понял, что все еще держит в руке фонарик и что тот все еще горит. Он выключил и убрал фонарь в карман куртки. Стянул с лица маску. Зачем вообще надевал?

— Харальд, нам надо задать ему вопросы, помнишь? — спросил Эйрик. 

Харальд открыл рот, сглотнул.

Эйрик сунул руку в карман и кинул ему скотч. 

— Свяжи ему руки.

Человек молчал. Покорность удивила Эйрика и отчего-то разозлила. Руки мелко задрожали. Харальд не поймал скотч, принялся подбирать его, брошюры разлетелись по полу.

— Опустите, пожалуйста, руки, — попросил Харальд, запинаясь, человек подставил запястья. Все так же не сопротивляясь. Эйрик как раз вытянул из рюкзака сложенный мешок.   
— На колени, — велел он, и только когда человек опустился между столом и креслом, Эйрик подошел, чтобы надеть на голову мешок, и увидел его лицо. Красивое, открытое, оно все съежилось, по щекам катились слезы. Эйрик узнал его, а человек узнал Эйрика. На мгновение его глаза округлились, брови полезли на лоб.

— Ты! Знал, что кто-нибудь из вас придет. Я раскаиваюсь, — прохрипел человек. Эйрик застыл с мешком в руках. — Во всем. Но они нам платили, и мы работали.

— Кто — они?

Человек шмыгнул носом, слезы капали с подбородка на ковер.

— Точно не знаю, но это был государственный заказ. С ними работал, — он назвал имя. — Он в курсе финансирования, я — нет. Мы считали, что делаем благое дело, ради науки. Ради Норвегии и всего мира.

Эйрик засмеялся.

— Убийцы!

— Мы не брали всех подряд, только тех, у кого была пометка в карте.

Эйрик вытер лицо рукавом, оглядел комнату, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Никаких фотографий, ничего личного, полная пустота. Эйрик никак не ожидал, что «осужденные» могут сожалеть. 

— Какая пометка?

— Склонен к насилию.

Эйрик вскинул пистолет.

— Харальд, хочешь присутствовать на приведении приговора в исполнение?

— Давай, убей чудовище, — сказал человек. Эйрик отступил, пистолет оттягивал руку. Стало холодно, холод пополз от основания черепа вниз, по спине, к пояснице. 

— Может, пойдем? Он же раскаивается, — прошептал Харальд.

— Не уходите! — закричал человек. Эйрик очнулся. Он едва не сбежал, едва не послушался Харальда.

— Отвернись, — сказал он, натянул человеку мешок на голову. Ткань заглушила всхлипы.

— За преступления… — заговорил Эйрик, повторяя заученную речь, написанную когда-то Куртом. Убийство множества людей с особой жестокостью, вот за что он осужден. Раскаяние не имеет значения. Но это все равно, что броситься с высоты вниз, обратной дороги не будет. Кровь хлынула в пах, лицо загорелось. 

— … приговариваетесь к смерти. Сейчас я вас застрелю, и вы умрете, как умерли те, кого вы мучили.

Человек затрясся, дернулся вперед, как будто хотел удариться головой о пистолет, и Эйрик выстрелил. Первая пуля прошла по касательной, человек закричал, и Эйрик выстрелил снова. В голове гудело, рука весила тонну. Второй выстрел достиг цели. Голова откинулась, хозяин дома дернулся назад, потом рухнул вперед, на Эйрика. Эйрик отскочил, и труп завалился на бок и грохнулся на пол. Пятно там, где под мешком было лицо, разрасталось, бордовое, темное. Человека внутри мешка больше не было, Эйрик с трудом справился с желанием проверить — вдруг он выжил. Отступил еще немного, потом еще. Потом развернулся. Харальда не было. Эйрик не заметил, как тот исчез. 

— Харальд, — позвал Эйрик. Заметил, что входная дверь распахнута, и, шатаясь, пошел во двор. Голова все еще гудела. Внутри повторялся и повторялся звук выстрела. Сухой щелчок, и человек превращается в выведенный из строя механизм. 

Эйрик протер ручку входной двери. Прохладный ночной воздух обжег лицо, закричала птица в темных деревьях высоко над домами. Эйрик замер, наблюдая за Харальдом. Тот стоял на коленях на газоне и блевал. Над ними висело темное небо, ни луны, ни звезд. Фонарь под козырьком мерцал. 

— Не надо было его убивать, — прохрипел Харальд, поднимаясь. — Он же сам осознал. Видел его гостиную? У него ничего нет, ни семьи, ни увлечений. 

— У него есть кот, — вспомнил Эйрик. Харальд смотрел на него своим длинными восточными глазами, веки припухли, на щеке блестела слеза. Харальд вытер ее тыльной стороной ладони. Совсем как делают маленькие дети. Бледный, несчастный. 

— Кот?

Эйрик кивнул, поглядел на блевотину на гравийной дорожке. 

— Надо убрать.

Еще несколько минут они сгребали гравий в пакет для мусора, который Харальд принес из кухни. Он ходил слишком долго, и вместе с мешками притащил под курткой кота.

— Выкини его! — процедил Эйрик, но Харальд покачал головой.

Спрятав пакет в рюкзак, Эйрик пошел к забору, Харальд потащился за ним. 

Только когда они сели в машину и Харальд завел мотор, Эйрик спросил его:

— Ты забрал брошюры?

Харальд испуганно повернулся. 

— Не помню. Надо вернуться!

Эйрик покачал головой. Протянул руку, чтобы остановить Харальда, но тут же опустил. 

— Это уже не важно. 

— Но нас посадят! Мы же человека убили!

— Я убил, — ответил Эйрик и включил радио. Салон наполнила какая-то попса, «не хочу с тобой дружить, хочу с тобой опасных отношений!» 

Эйрик закрыл глаза. Кот под курткой не подавал признаков жизни, Харальд переложил его в рюкзак.

***

Эйрик молчал, и Харальд в конце концов тоже замолчал. Он вел машину и думал, что оказался невесть где с незнакомым по сути человеком, возможно, за ним уже охотится полиция Бергена, потом подключится полиция Осло.

— Странно, что на вас еще не вышли, — сказал он, только чтобы не думать о мешке, в котором взорвалась голова. — Почерк там, следы, все дела. Ты давно должен сидеть. 

— Курт хорошо готовился и не делал ошибок. Мы меняли почерк, — ответил Эйрик, не поворачиваясь. Он сидел так же, как сел в начале пути — колени широко раздвинуты, руки на животе сцеплены в замок, и Харальд видел его шею, и заросшую щетиной щеку, и пучок на затылке. 

— Он сказал про пометку в карте.

Эйрик молчал, музыка играла.

—Может, у меня не было такой пометки.

— Заткнись, — процедил Эйрик. — Ты же слышал, тут замешано правительство. Да и потом. Курт говорил, что пытался. Ничего не вышло. Мы сами по себе, ясно? Отвали! — он опять отвернулся к окну, а Харальд достал сигарету, сделал музыку погромче. Музыка помогала заместить картины воспоминаний чем-то вроде клипов в голове. 

Их машина скользила в темноте, освещенная фарами дорога бежала вперед, вокруг стоял лес.

— Откуда у вас пистолеты? Шапочки, отмычки?

— Курт достал.

— Курт? — кот в рюкзаке завозился, Харальд повернулся погладить его. — Может, Курт был обычным преступником еще до встречи с тобой.

Эйрик развернулся, схватил его за шею.

— Потому что они сделали его таким, ясно? И тебя! Тебя тоже!

Харальд вывернулся. 

— Не трогай меня!

Эйрик махнул рукой, отвернулся к окну и снова затих. 

Харальд думал, что им повезло, тот человек жил один, и вряд ли их скоро найдут. Когда они вернулись в квартиру Эйрика, тот пошел мыться, Харальд курил, выдыхая дым, и слушал, как бьется о кафель вода. Кот поел ветчины и спрятался куда-то. Хотелось закрыть глаза, но тогда под веками сразу появлялся человек в мешке. Красное пятно разрасталось, заполняло мешок, ткань раздувалась, превращалась в шар. Харальд потер глаза кулаками и поднялся. У них еще оставался хлеб и суп в стаканах. И плавленый сыр. 

Вода затихла, что-то стукнуло в стену, потом дверь открылась. Эйрик сушил волосы полотенцем. Жаркое неожиданное возбуждение разлилось по пояснице, голова закружилась. Харальд отвернулся. 

— Хочешь сыра? — спросил он. Обычно Харальд так и делал — любовался людьми со стороны. 

— Нет, — бросил Эйрик. Он отнес полотенце в ванную, натянул футболку. 

— Тогда у тебя не будет сил продолжать, — попытался он поддержать разговор, но Эйрик ушел в комнату и закрыл дверь. Не стоило, наверное, говорить ему про Курта. 

Харальд допил чай, убрал остатки еды, взглянул на крошки на столе. Глаза слипались, спать, правда, было страшно, но не спать — невозможно. Он разделся, закутался в одеяло и ждал, когда Эйрик вернется.

Кот скользнул невесть откуда, лег в ноги. Пришел Эйрик. Лег рядом и через несколько минут уже дышал глубоко и ровно. Но Харальд решил, что Эйрик не спит. «Почему я до сих пор здесь?» — спросил он себя. Всегда можно уйти. Дождаться, пока Эйрик уснет, пока выйдет в свою секретную комнату. Или в туалет. Почему же я не ухожу? Харальд лег на спину, уставился в потолок. По нему скользили белые и голубые полосы света.

«Потому что это все нереально, потому что я писатель, а это крутой сюжет, потому что хочу знать правду… Потому что!»

Потому что я подумаю об этом завтра. Харальд закрыл глаза. Он не знал точно, почему остался. Первое что Харальд увидел, когда начал дремать, был мешок на голове убитого человека. Все тело обмякло, его тащило в сон, глубже и глубже, и не было никаких сил сопротивляться. 

Человек сидел на стуле и орал. Харальд зажал уши ладонями, но крик взвивался все выше, раздирая голову на части. 

Харальд крикнул в ответ — перестаньте! И проснулся. Сел на кровати, лицо, волосы — все тело покрылось потом, белье промокло. Голова казалась легкой, как будто пустой, сердце колотилось. Харальд потер лицо ладонями. И только тогда понял, что Эйрика нет рядом, что он кричит, стоя в дверях темной ванной, и кот тоже орет. Харальд бросился к Эйрику, чуть не поскользнулся в луже кошачьей мочи, вернулся, включил свет и снова побежал. Остановился рядом, не решаясь прикоснуться, обнять, пожалеть. 

— Тише, тише! Что случилось? Что такое? — в ванной вспыхнула лампа, освещая крошечную раковину, штору душевой и стульчак. Желтый кафель, голубая краска, цветочки на шторе. 

Эйрик резко замолчал. Харальд протянул ему полотенце, и Эйрик вытер лицо. 

— Иди спать, — сказал он. Его голос звучал как из-под подушки, придушенный, хриплый. Харальд кивнул.

— Пойду. Только скажи, что случилось? Что-то привиделось?

Эйрик повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. Веснушки на белом лице лежали темными пятнами, волосы прилипли ко лбу, щекам и губам. 

— Я боюсь призраков. Показалось, что там, — он ткнул пальцем в штору, — стоит голый труп. Иногда я их вижу во сне, как они плывут по реке.

Харальд кивнул. Он тут же представил покрытое трупными пятнами тело, черные дыры вместо глаз, вздувшийся живот. Представил, как мертвец стоит и смотрит, а потом шагает.

— Никого там нет, — сказал он, отдергивая штору. Только ванная и кафель.

— Знаю. Иди спать, — Эйрик ссутулился, бросил полотенце на раковину и вернулся в кровать. Харальд не стал ничего больше выспрашивать, но остаток ночи он видел плывущих по реке мертвецов. Так ярко, как будто был там, смотрел на черную воду. 

 

Утром Эйрик велел ему позвонить на работу и придумать правдоподобную байку. Харальд успокоил, что взял отпуск и в ближайшие три недели никто его искать не будет. 

— Родственники? 

Харальд покачал головой.

— Знаешь же, что нет.

Эйрик помолчал, задумчиво ковыряя пальцем столешницу.

— Может, у тебя имеется девушка или любовник? Или приятель? — Харальд даже вздрогнул от неожиданности и едва не уронил ложку. 

— Нет у меня никого, — пробормотал он. И добавил: — И никогда не было. То есть ничего серьезного. 

Эйрик задумчиво почесал в затылке, Харальд ждал, что он еще что-то скажет, но Эйрик как будто забыл про него. Намазал маслом тост и начал жевать, отрешенно глядя в сторону. 

Харальд доел, отодвинулся от стола. За окном распогодилось, светило солнце, пели птицы, ветки стучали в стекло. Интересно, есть ли кто у Эйрика? Может, жена или подруга? Вряд ли дети. Хотя кто его знает. Он ничего о себе не рассказывал. 

— А у тебя есть родственники? Или женщина?

Эйрик вытер губы ладонью и покачал головой.

— Может, мужчина?

— Нет.

Харальд поднял с пола кота. Тот словно все еще не понимал, куда попал и что с ним вообще стало. На удивление ласковый и спокойный, ластился к нему, терся о руки. 

 

После обеда ближе к вечеру Эйрик сел за свои компьютеры, которые прятал в секретной комнате. У него там скрывался целый космический корабль. 

— Вторая часть плана, — сказал он, и квартира снова погрузилась в тишину, только вентиляторы компьютеров гудели. На улице было тепло и ярко, солнце светило, играло в лужицах на подоконнике. А в квартире полумрак. Харальд ушел в гостиную, открыл окно. 

Наблюдая сверху за людьми — на тротуаре, в машинах, в парке на траве, — Харальд почувствовал себя потерянным. Он не знал, кто он и где он. И даже кем он был. В неизвестном доме с неизвестным человеком. По спине и затылку потек холод, Харальд закрыл окно. 

До ночи Эйрик сидел за компьютерами. Потом они снова легли, но Харальд никак не мог уснуть. Он представлял белые тела в воде, мешок, пропитанный кровью. Когда на экране часов загорелось два ночи, он прислушался. Эйрик похрапывал, раскинувшись на спине и приоткрыв рот. 

Харальд спустил ноги с кровати. Его сумка лежала в комнате у Эйрика, а так как двери не запирались, забрать ее было проще простого. Харальд оделся, сходил за сумкой, спрятал туда кота, потом открыл дверь в квартиру. В подъезде воняло кошачьей мочой. Харальд пошел вниз, прижимая к бедру фотоаппарат. 

Ночной воздух охватил его, прохладный, ароматный. Харальд вдохнул полной грудью запахи сирени и травы, выхлопных газов и пыли, всего сразу. Нужно было уезжать, ключи от машины были у него. Харальд посмотрел на окна, попытался вспомнить лицо сестры. И не смог. Он не помнил родителей, не помнил свое детство, только безликие тени. Харальд еще раз вдохнул и вернулся обратно в подъезд. Он не мог просто уйти, не узнав ничего. Выйти, исчезнуть и снова стать никем, замкнутым в своем теле. Может быть, если он все про себя вспомнит, он сможет найти себе кого-нибудь. Может, ему проще станет прикасаться к людям. Конечно, скорее всего их миссия закончится тюрьмой. Но ради шанса Харальд должен был попытаться. Он вернул вещи на место, вытащил кота, положил ключи от машины на стол, разделся и лег. Теперь, когда он окончательно решился, уснуть стало легче, и ему не снились ни трупы, ни кровавые тряпки. 

Проснулся Харальд от того, что в глаза ему светило солнце. Он заморгал, накрылся одеялом с головой. Кот плюхнулся на пол и замяукал. 

Эйрика рядом уже не было. 

Покормив полосатую зверюгу, Харальд нашел Эйрика в комнате с компьютерами. 

— Мы поедем ночью, это на Либбекергатта, с видом на фьорд, — сказал Эйрик, не глядя на него. Харальд оперся плечом о косяк, сложил руки на груди.

— Что ты делаешь? 

Эйрик пожал плечами и повернулся к нему спиной. 

— Рассказывай, раз мы напарники, — продолжал Харальд. 

Затылок Эйрика говорил лучше слов, клавиши стучали, на экране мелькали цифры — потоки белых значков на черном фоне. Харальд развернулся, сходил на кухню за тостом и куском ветчины, подумал, что коту надо купить лоток и специальный корм. Нехорошо кормить его ерундой из пластиковой упаковки. 

С этими мыслями Харальд вернулся и снова встал за спиной Эйрика.

— Так дела не делаются.

Эйрик нахмурился, Харальд видел сверху, как тот жует нижнюю губу. Полоски света ложились на его пальцы, оставляя желтые следы. 

— Вчера мы убили человека, — добавил Харальд. 

— Я убил, — поправил его Эйрик совсем как вчера. Пальцы перестали бегать по клавишам и застыли. — Я убил, не ты. Ты не такой.

— В этом все дело? Поэтому ты молчишь? — Харальд наклонился чуть-чуть, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть. 

Эйрик отстранился, даже голову повернул.

— У меня изо рта несет, что ли?

— Тебе не понять, и это хорошо…

— Ну конечно. Ты меня в это втянул.

Эйрик наконец повернулся и посмотрел на него. Очень близко, в упор, в глаза. Так, что можно было сосчитать веснушки на щеках, на лбу и на носу. Солнечные лучи пролегли через один его глаз, теперь другой казался почти черным, а этот — желтым, с крупинками черного на дне. Как частички коры в смоле.

— Да, втянул. И тебе лучше делать что говорят, тогда обещаю, тебе предъявить будет нечего.

Харальд распрямился. Постоял молча, потом кивнул. 

— Идет. Но расскажи мне все-таки, какой у нас план.

Эрик снова забарабанил по клавишам и начал рассказывать.

 

Выдвинулись они, когда стемнело. Эйрик взял с собой ноутбук, а еще два пистолета — себе и Харальду. 

— На всякий случай. Он опасный тип, не то, что прошлый, — пояснил он, но тут же добавил. — Только тебе без надобности им пользоваться, ладно?

Харальд обрадовался, что Эйрик с ним разговаривает. Он сел за руль, кивнул и завел мотор.

— Да, без надобности, точно. Может, нам вообще все это без надобности.

Эйрик ничего не ответил.

Они выехали из Осло под песню Леди Гаги о том, что она нашла себе парня получше. Других желающих путешествовать в это время осталось мало. Пахло освежителем с розовым ароматом, Харальд прикрыл глаза, стараясь слушать музыку и слова, а не гудение мотора.

«Эй, эй, ну что еще я могу сказать?»

Музыка плыла над лесами, фьордами, дальше и дальше к холодному морю. Холодная и прозрачная, слова улетали так далеко, и Харальд вместе с ними.

— Проснись.

Харальд дернулся, открыл глаза. Они стояли в темноте, между деревьями. Справа — лодочный причал, слева забор. Вокруг никого, только за забором горели фонари. Эйрик устроил на коленях ноутбук. 

— Там еще собаки, но с ними разберемся, — сказал он, стуча по клавишам. На экране показалась спальня и человек в кровати. Судя по всему, собирался спать. Харальд отвернулся к окну, поглядел на забор, на возвышавшиеся над ним крыши в ослепительном свете прожекторов. А вокруг полная чернота. Собаки. Он представил собак, черных, огромных, как в фильме ужасов. Затылок обдало холодом. «Только без паники», — попросил Харальд сам себя.

И вдруг свет погас. Дом, фонари у забора, подсветка у лодочного сарая и даже огонек на причале. Все погрузилось по тьму. 

— Готово. Пошли. 

Харальд кивнул. Он вылез из машины, которую они оставили в темноте между деревьями. Хотя вряд ли тут вообще кто-нибудь появлялся, кроме почтальона и лодочника. Эйрик открыл ворота — они легко поддались. 

— Как ты это сделал? — поразился Харальд, оглядываясь, ему уже мерещились движения во мраке черных гладких собачьих тел. Дом выступал над ними из темноты. 

— Отключил по сети, это просто, и сигнализацию, и ворота, все. 

Харальд тихонько присвистнул. И услышал шаги и влажное дыхание, услышал, как псы бегут к ним по усыпанной гравием дороге. Свет фонарика метнулся к ним, и Харальд успел разглядеть троих, когда Эйрик выстрелил. Звук выстрела прозвучал тихим хлопком у уха. Свет тут же скользнул дальше по дороге, собачьи тела остались лежать в темноте. 

— Тише, — прошипел Эйрик. Они прошли к лестнице, Эйрик вскрыл замок.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он уже спит? — пробормотал Харальд, следуя за Эйриком через холл к лестнице. 

— Я не знаю, — ответил Эйрик. — Но если проснется, через окно не выпрыгнет. У него там решетки. 

Они поднялись на второй этаж, прошли к одной из дверей. Эйрик осторожно нажал на ручку, но она не поддалась. А потом прозвучал выстрел. Такой же сухой и тихий, из пистолета с глушителем. Эйрик успел отскочить. Харальд присел у стены, выстрелили еще и еще. 

— Не двигайся, — проговорил Эйрик. Он поднялся на ноги, выстрелил в дверь несколько раз, прижимаясь спиной к стене, потом ударил в деревянную панель ногой. С такой силой, что дверь с треском распахнулась. Харальд наблюдал за ним во все глаза. Это был Эйрик, но странный Эйрик. В коридор упала голубая полоса света. Луна вышла на небо и светила в большое, неплотно зашторенное окно слева от кровати, и на полу лежали тени от решеток. 

Человек у окна стрелял. Эйрик увернулся, вскинул пистолет. Человек выронил свой и рухнул на пол. Голубой свет падал на его лицо, глаза были закрыты. 

Эйрик достал из рюкзака скотч, протянул Харальду. В правой руке Эйрик держал пистолет. Удобные кроссовки ступали по ковру почти бесшумно. Эйрик наклонился, направил пистолет человеку в голову. Тот лежал неподвижно, кровь из раны на груди испачкала арабский рисунок ковра. Харальд оторвал кусок скотча.

Человек резко вывернулся, ударил Эйрика по руке. Пистолет упал на одеяло, но Эйрик успел схватить его. Сталь отразила свет, что-то грохнуло. Харальд увидел Эйрика на полу, человек ударил его в живот и хотел убежать, но Харальд опередил его. 

Двинул ему под колени быстрее, чем сам понял, что делает. Человек упал на Эйрика, тот ударил его в лицо, они покатились. Белое, черное, белое, черное. А потом в руке Эйрика появился пистолет. Эйрик перевернулся, человек снова распластался на ковре, дуло уперлось ему в щеку. 

— Харальд! 

Харальд бросился к ним, упал на колени, быстро стягивая человеку скотчем руки и ноги в пижамных штанах. 

—Сука! — Эйрик вытер окровавленные губы. Свет луны падал на его счастливое лицо.

Когда дело было сделано, они вдвоем оттащили человека на стул. Эйрик включил настольную лампу. Человек ухмылялся разбитым ртом. 

— Меня будут искать!

— Мы все знаем о тебе. Три брака, дети. Но ни звонков, ни визитов за последние несколько лет. Ты конечно не понимаешь, почему мы пришли к тебе. 

Человек окинул взглядом Эйрика, потом его глубоко посаженные темные глаза скользнули дальше, он уставился в лицо Харальда, несколько секунд было тихо, и он все смотрел, а потом рассмеялся, выплевывая кровь.

— Отчего же! Прекрасно понимаю, кто вы. Собрались мстить?

— Да. Ты понесешь наказание за всех, кого убил. За меня, за него и за Курта. 

— Курта? — лицо человека, похожее на череп, задрожало. Он смеялся. — Курт Алба? Настоящий психопат! Когда его привезли в Лиер Сикхус, он уже кое-кого убил. Маленький маньяк, получал от этого физическое удовлетворение. Нам и делать ничего не надо было…

Эйрик ударил его рукоятью в скулу. Голова человека дернулась, на ковер упал зуб.

— Ах черт! Коронка, — пробормотал человек. — А ты, Эйрик, не лучше него. 

Он сплюнул кровь, с сожалением поглядел на искусно выделанные геометрические узоры под ногами. 

— Депрессия, агрессия, твои родители жаловались, что ты кидался в них стульями!

Харальд схватил Эйрика за плечо. 

— Заткнись, сука! — процедил тот. Его лицо побелело.

— Ну так вы хотите убить меня или узнать правду? Вот она, правда. Не всегда приятная. Не веришь? А ты читал карту Албы?

Харальд взглянул на Эйрика. Тот молчал, пистолет в руке трясся так, что казалось, вот-вот, и Эйрик его выронит.

— Мы хотим знать, почему случилась бойня? Куда делись люди и… моя сестра. 

Глубоко утопленные в глазницы черные глаза скользнули по его лицу. Харальд пожалел, что снял шерстяной шлем.

— Харальд, а ты что здесь делаешь? Тебя не заставляли никого убивать. 

Харальд тоже смотрел на него в упор, как будто приклеился взглядом. Лицо, сухое, острое, цепкие глаза, и, главное, родинки у губы — все это Харальд знал, видел когда-то, вспомнил. Покров амнезии шевельнулся, как будто сквозняком потревожило. 

— Доктор… Доктор Юло!

— Верно! — человек засмеялся, лицо осветилось, а ведь он должен был бояться. Харальд подался вперед. 

— Вы будете наказаны за преступления, — сказал Эйрик за спиной. Пальцы коснулись плеча, Харальд вздрогнул и скинул руку. 

— Нет! Мы же собирались узнать. 

— Узнать? Вы даже не представляете, в какую переделку попали, какие люди в ней замешаны! Хорошо, если мы договоримся сейчас, я, может быть. замолвлю за вас словечко. 

Харальд повернулся к Эйрику и положил руку на дуло пистолета. 

— Подожди… А вы… Сначала расскажите, что было со мной? Где моя сестра? Про бойню и про убийства. 

— Рассказывай, или выстрелю!

Человек попытался пожать плечами. Он был примотан к стулу, но не слишком плотно, как видел сейчас Харальд. 

— Давайте заключим сделку. Ваша жизнь и моя на кону. Если я все расскажу, вы меня отпустите, а я сделаю так, что вас никто не тронет. Все равно никто не даст вам болтать. 

Харальд следил за Эйриком, тот снова поднял пистолет, потом опустил. 

— Рассказывайте. Договоримся.

Человек кивнул.

— Мне нравилось работать в Сикхусе. Нравилось видеть, как люди превращаются в сверхлюдей. Знаете, каждому мы помогали открыть в себе нечто свое, особенное. Наших подопечных мы использовали на мелких заказах, знаете, пьющие родственники, прижитые со шлюхами дети. И конечно, я очень любил тебя, Харальд. Ты был таким маленьким, славным, и ты здорово умел воображать что угодно, так живо. Сонный паралич, приступы нарколепсии. Мы помогли тебе превратить болезнь в силу… 

Харальд помотал головой. Завеса приоткрылась, из-за нее воняло хлоркой, чистым белым докторским халатом. Еще там был мальчик, он сам в пижаме пациента. Он входил в кабинет и ложился на кушетку.

— У тебя была такая кожа, гладкая, бархатная, теперь ты, конечно, стал старше, но все равно я тебя тут же узнал. И ты любил ласки. Ты был для этого создан, дарить свое тело тем, кто в этом нуждался. Таким как я.

Харальд шагнул, почти коснувшись его коленей коленями, горло сжалось, он как будто захлебнулся. Он, маленький, закрывал глаза, горячие пальца ползли по бокам к резинке штанов. Прохладный воздух пробирался по спине к ягодицам. Штаны оставались смятыми у коленей. Пальцы превращались в длинные хвосты, и эти хвосты заползали в него. Харальд зажмуривался сильнее и оказывался на лужайке в парке. Он собирал конструктор, сидя на траве. 

Занавес поднялся совсем. И Харальд увидел бойню. Люди в белом ломают шеи, душат, избивают всех, кого видят. Кто-то бежит и прячется, кто-то пытается защититься. Он вспомнил, как спрятался в шкаф, а потом вылез через окно, но доктор поймал его. 

— Они убивали всех подряд, — прошептал он в лицо человеку в пижамных штанах. Тот улыбнулся. 

— Да, так вышло. Новая модификация препарата показала преувеличенную реакцию… Мы испытывали его только на взрослых пациентах, например на твоей сестре. Ее, к сожалению, пришлось нейтрализовать. Как и остальных. Детей мы отправили в приемные семьи, с поддержкой нужных людей все получилось. Но не будем об этом. Я так рад тебя видеть, Харальд. Ты был вдвое меньше, когда мы встречались в последний раз. 

Харальд качнулся вперед, загипнотизированный его голосом, его взглядом. Стой, не слушай. Он наклонился, как будто пытался что-то разглядеть в глубине глаз. 

— Хорошенький мальчик, сладкий. От тебя еще пахло как от ребенка, такой запах, знаешь, влажных волос, кожи…

— Заткнись! Больной придурок, ты осужден…

Голос Эйрика доносился как сквозь вату, далекий, глухой. 

— Харальд!

— Мне это нравилось? — спросил он, глядя прямо в лицо этого человека. Тот ухмыльнулся. 

— Да.

А потом что-то ударило Харальда прямо между глаз, и он упал. 

Может, даже вырубился на несколько секунд и через забытье слышал выстрелы, или они ему почудились. А потом голова вернулась на место, Харальд сел. Глаза начинали отекать, он потрогал переносицу, потом огляделся. 

Эйрик стоял над человеком в пижамных штанах и убирал пистолет под куртку. Убитый лежал на боку, аккуратная дырка темнела во лбу, Харальд опустил взгляд и заметил, что еще одна была в паху и одна — в животе. 

— Эйрик.

— Заткнись.

Харальд заткнулся. Поднялся аккуратно, потом нашел пылесос и пропылесосил ковер, как приказал ему Эйрик. 

— И так уже наследили, — проговорил Эйрик, и Харальд вспомнил брошюру, которую оставил у первой жертвы. Странно, но он до сих пор думал о них именно так. Как о жертвах, несмотря ни на что. Тот, первый, страдал. И раскаялся. Но прощения так и не получил, как и они все, может, оно ни ему, ни им уже не поможет?

Харальд шел за Эйриком по выложенной плитами дорожке к машине, в свете фонаря кружила мошка, трава казалась черной, плиты желтыми. Он пытался уложить в голове воспоминания, которые открылись перед ним страница за страницей. Его настоящее прошлое. Сестра в больничной пижаме, они виделись в столовой, пока их не перевели в блок А. Ему было тогда семь лет, а ей на десять больше. Их родители родили его невесть зачем. Не такого безумного, как старшая девочка, но тоже с придурью. А потом исчезли. Может, покончили с собой, он не помнил и их тоже не помнил. 

Симпатичный доктор с сухим узким лицом, который приглашал его к себе, светлый кабинет, яблоки и конфеты, пять минут боли и нарколептического забытья. А потом снова к себе. 

В его памяти все это слилось в сюжет о сестре-нимфоманке, причудливо смешалось и не давало ему успокоиться. Потом была бойня, после нее взрослых устранили, детей спрятали подальше. Все правильно. Препарат замещал память, а может быть, мозг сам заботился о себе, пряча прошлое. 

Харальд вспомнил, как они ехали куда-то в фургонах, прямо в пижамах, а потом — белые тела в воде, их топили в Осло-фьорде. Вечный кошмар Эйрика был правдой. 

Они сели в машину, пристегнулись. В темноте и тишине слышно было, как бьет о камни вода. Эйрик включил сигнализацию и свет. Через удары волн Харальд услышал отдаленный шум. 

— Сюда кто-то едет! — он развернулся и увидел, что со стороны города по шоссе к ним приближались огни. Полиция.

***

Эйрик ударил по газам. Машина прыгнула вперед, взвыла и полетела в противоположную сторону, в лес. 

— Вот черт! Как они вычислили?

— Не знаю, — процедил Эйрик, когда они нырнули через овраг и выскочили на лесную дорогу. Ветки били по стеклу, царапали бока, но он не сбрасывал скорость. Еще один остался, им рано пока сдаваться. Машина вильнула, Эйрик выкрутил руль, и они понеслись по дороге через лес. Эйрик не был уверен, получится ли у них объехать дом и выбраться с другой стороны. Им просто надо было выбраться, остался всего один приговоренный. 

— Стой!

Эйрик с трудом свернул, едва не врезавшись в широкий ствол сосны. Дорога вильнула, потом оборвалась, потом снова появилась, заросшая, едва различимая. Сирены позади визжали. 

Дорогу перегородило дерево, Харальд выскочил из машины поднять его. Небольшой скользкий ствол осины. Сирена приближалась. 

— Если они нагонят, ты оставайся тут, я тебя вырублю, скажешь, что ты заложник, и я заставлял тебя мне помогать.

Их болтало и трясло, и голос Харальда, когда он ответил, дрожал.

— Но это же не правда.

Эйрик рассмеялся. 

— Ну да. Вот и соври, идиот.

Харальд вцепился в ручку и бросил на Эйрика холодный хмурый взгляд. Эйрику захотелось заплакать.

— Помнишь, в честь кого я себя назвал? В честь Эйрика Кровавой секиры, королевского сына. Потому что он расправился со всеми, кто уничтожал его братьев.

— Было не так, — выговорил Харальд.

— Да хоть бы и не так. Мое дело — уничтожить, а твое — написать о них книгу, вот и напишешь.

— Не хочу. 

— Захочешь, — они едва не соскользнули в обрыв, мазнув колесом по грязи. За окном в свете фар метались ветки, сзади нагонял вой. 

— Не успеют, — сказал Харальд. Он смотрел на Эйрика, тот на мгновение поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. 

— Я все вспомнил, — сказал Харальд, не улыбнувшись в ответ. Эйрик нажал на педаль газа, машина рванула, выехала на асфальтированную дорогу из леса, оставляя сирены позади. Курт на льду, Курт покончил с собой. Курт психопат.

— И как? — спросил Эйрик, глядя на дорогу.

— Расскажу, когда выберемся, — отозвался Харальд. — Но я ничего не чувствую по этому поводу, совсем ничего. Это не делает меня несчастным, я не чувствую себя грязным. Может, со мной уже все совсем плохо, а? И мне не хочется умереть. Да, это точно.

Эйрик снова повернулся к нему.

— Курт сбросился, когда понял, — выдавил он. Говорить было сложно, но Эйрик не смог удержать слова. Он увидел Курта, как живого, как тот рассказывал, что хочет купить дом в таком месте, чтобы добраться можно было только на лодке. И что хочет встретить женщину, чтобы умела молчать. У него были какие-то проблемы с женщинами, он, как и Эйрик, был очень одинок. Когда Эйрик заставал его одного у окна на стуле, где он сидел, положив руки на колени, и смотрел в окно, именно это слово приходило Эйрику на ум — одинокий. 

— Я не Курт, конечно же. Это все мерзко, я знаю, но жить мне хочется больше, — Харальд пожал плечами и тут наконец улыбнулся, и его лицо осветилось, засияло, хотя под глазами залегли тени и он выглядел измотанным. 

— А ты, когда вспомнил, захотел жить дальше?

Эйрик кивнул. 

— Наверное, я трус.

Больше они не разговаривали. Начинало светать, вдоль дороги мелькали домики и деревья, впереди тянулась дорога. Глаза болели, но Эйрик не мог бы уснуть, даже если бы захотел.

— Может, выпьем? — предложил Эйрик, когда дома они разложили на столе все, что осталось на ужин. У него остался джин, треть бутылки. Харальд кивнул. Кот терся в ногах, Эйрик отодвинул его легонько.

Они выпили по полчашки, молча доедая хлеб и мясо. 

— Хочешь, расскажу про твои трупы в реке? — спросил Харальд, когда Эйрик убрал бутылку. Тот кивнул. Снова сел за стол, и Харальд положил руку поверх его руки.

— Давно ни к кому не прикасался, — сказал он, глядя на их сплетенные пальцы, как завороженный. И Эйрику отчаянно, до слез, захотелось, чтобы они оказались подальше отсюда, перенеслись в волшебную страну, где можно стереть прошлое и начать заново.

— А у тебя… ну… был кто-нибудь? — спросил Эйрик, рассматривая его горячую, широкую ладонь. Алкоголь делал все проще, почти как волшебство. 

— Было, несколько раз, в одежде, в общественных местах, — признался Харальд, взглянув на него, и рассмеялся. Эрику стало жарко, на несколько секунд он забыл, что сегодня убил человека, и не просто убил, а мучил его, возненавидел его больше, чем всех прочих, и получал от этого удовольствие. Несколько секунд он смотрел Харальду в глаза, взволнованный и смущенный. 

Потом отвернулся. Харальд убрал руку.

— Ну и хватит на первый раз, — сказал он. Эйрик кивнул. 

Когда они потом лежали в темноте рядом, Эйрик долго не мог уснуть. Желание все еще бродило в крови, никак не получалось успокоиться и подумать. Он был немного пьян и в таком состоянии не мог удержать мысли на месте, они несли его куда-то в темное, неприличное, горячее. «Псих», — думал он. 

Харальд дернулся во сне под своим одеялом. Эйрик накрыл его, подвинулся ближе и закрыл глаза. Завтра их ждал непростой день. От машины Харальда они избавились, утопили на дне фьорда. И собирались отправиться на машине Эйрика, старом ржавом пикапе, который тысячу лет стоял в гараже дома его приемных и ныне покойных родителей. 

Это было рискованно, но Эйрика риск не пугал. 

Еще один раз, и все закончится. Так или иначе. 

Он уснул. А утром, когда они собирались выходить, Эйрик остановил Харальда у двери.

— Закончим, купим бутылку и, может, познакомимся поближе.

Харальд кивнул, улыбнулся в ответ.

— Идет.

*** 

Фрогнер только просыпался. Тишина, чистые улицы, птичий щебет. И никого вокруг.

Что-то сразу было не так. Харальд понял это слишком поздно. Потому что сначала ему казалось, что все идет по плану. 

Солнце светило, сверкало на крыше синего седана, в лужах на помытых тротуарах отражалось небо, и они казались голубыми. На горизонте белели облака. Харальд и Эйрик прошли через лужайку, поднялись по ступеням.

Они просто позвонили в дверь, и человек открыл. Может, это было странно, но Харальд не насторожился. Эйрик поднял пистолет, дверь за спиной захлопнулась.

— Вы осуждены за преступления и будете убиты. Но сначала поговорим.

Человек поднял руки.

— Нет, я все отдам! Не убивайте! Нет, пожалуйста!

Большое лицо налилось краской, брови походили на белых гусениц. Эйрик и Харальд стянули маски. Человек перестал кричать. 

— Вы нарушили клятву Гиппократа, и это меньшее из ваших преступлений, — человек отступал и отступал, в гостиную, к столу. 

— Садись!

На столе в вазе белели хризантемы. Рядом стояла бутылка вина, запечатанная, два бокала. Харальд быстро примотал его ноги, руки, пока Эйрик спрашивал. И тут ему пришла в голову такая простая мысль, и все сложилось, наверное, потому что мозг зафиксировал движение раньше, чем Харальд осознал.

— Что, сынок?

Они оба обернулись, и Эйрик наставил пистолет на женщину в дверном проеме, ведущем в кухню. 

У гаража стояла машина, значит, еще одна была в гараже, на столе два бокала, тут есть кто-то еще — вот что они должны были заметить раньше. 

Эйрик выстрелил сразу, привязанный к стулу человек заорал.

— Мама! 

Заплакал, закричал, попытался сорвать скотч, а Харальд не успел привязать его достаточно крепко. Он почти высвободил руку, когда Эйрик выстрелил второй раз. 

— Прости, но она видела, что ты помогаешь, — объяснил тот, обернувшись. Харальд подошел к женщине и наклонился, она лежала, раскинув руки, волосы были аккуратно уложены и не растрепались, на переносице остались следы от очков. Она удивленно приоткрыла рот, один глаз выкатился, второй был прикрыт, в одной руке она держала полотенце.

Харальд заплакал. 

— Окно было открыто, — голос Эйрика коснулся его сознания, и Харальд вытер лицо и увидел то, о чем тот говорил. Окно на кухне выходило на соседний двор. 

— Кто-то мог вызвать полицию, надо уходить.

Харальд вспомнил вчерашнюю погоню, но на этот раз не было леса, некуда было спрятаться, они находились на окраине Осло. На машине у них ушло бы семь минут, чтобы добраться до центра Осло, сначала по Бигду аллее до Карлджонас гате. По Ибсену до Ринг. Но пешком это расстояние они преодолеют за полчаса не меньше. 

— Быстро!

Машину они оставили в квартале отсюда, возвращаться за ней было бы безумием. Эйрик пошел к двери в подвал. В таких домах всегда должны быть подвалы, у его приемных родителей был такой же. Они бросились вниз по ступеням, к двери во двор. Эйрик вдруг остановился. 

— Ты чего? — Харальд едва не упал, развернулся к нему, а тот стоял и не двигался с места.

— Там кто-то есть, — прошептал он.

— Да нет, пошли, скорее, — он снова бросился к двери, но та оказалась заперта. — Пожалуйста, давай, открой дверь. 

Харальд полез за фонариком в рюкзак. 

— Там голый человек, смотри, вон он стоит.

Харальд засмеялся. 

— Нет, Эйрик, там просто мешки стоят, никаких людей. Давай, ну, — он выхватил фонарик, свет заскользил, запрыгал по мешкам, по старой мебели. Эйрик заморгал.

Его бледное лицо в луче фонаря светилось.

— Да, вижу.

— Открой дверь.

Он встряхнулся, как собака, которая пытается высушиться, побежал к двери, на ходу подбирая отмычку. Через минуту они оба вывалились на задний двор. В воздухе орала полицейская сирена. 

— Как они быстро.

Эйрик улыбнулся, и Харальду захотелось ему двинуть. 

— Господи, — прошептал он, нагоняя Эйрика. Они перелезли через невысокий забор, хорошо, что хоть сейчас в соседнем дворе никого не было. Но Харальд решил, что их давно собирались подловить, может быть, их даже ждали. Связали одно с другим, вспомнили историю с психушкой. Наверное, по секретным архивам порылись, подняли фамилии врачей. 

Плюс листовки и то, что он так внезапно пропал. Теперь-то про него вспомнили. Он подумал, что их месть была самоубийственной глупостью, а оба они — психами, которые убивали людей, чтобы что-то вылечить в собственных головах. Но теперь смысла в этих открытиях, давно уже совершенных, только запрятанных поглубже, не было. Они бежали по боковой улице, пока могли дышать. Рюкзак бил по спине, фонарик — по бедру. Навстречу выскочила полицейская машина, они развернулись, но там появилась вторая, Эйрик выхватил пистолет и направил на Харальда.

— Клянись, что не скажешь правду, — забормотал он. — Иначе все будет зря. Я псих, меня не осудят по полной, а ты напишешь свою книжку. 

Харальд остановился. Солнце палило в глаза, голова под шапочкой намокла, пот тек по лицу. Харальд потрогал щеки, щетина отросла, все это время он как-то забывал побриться.

Он подумал, что Эйрик бредит. 

— Ни за что.

И тогда Эйрик размахнулся, и голова лопнула от боли, а тротуар полетел прямо в лицо. Путешествие закончилось. Харальд снова оказался между остовами кроватей Сикхуса. Он изучал и фотографировал граффити на стенах в палате. Черные духи заползали с пола почти до потолка. Он прикидывал, как напишет об этом в книге, как потом про него сочинят статью в журнале Проза Норвегии.

Хвалебную статью — образы, мотивы, новая любопытная тема.

Что делает тебя убийцей? Психотропные препараты.

Прежде чем я умру, я расскажу обо всем, что случилось, — подумал он, глядя в разбитое окно в сад. Расскажу, если приду в себя.

Малиновка распевала, прыгала с ветки на ветку, маленькая алая грудка трепыхалась. Ветер шевелил листья, они шумели в синем ярком небе. 

Не может быть, чтобы тепло продлилось долго. С их-то дерьмовой погодой, сыростью, влажностью, ветрами.

— Ладно, пойдем уже, посидим где-нибудь.

Харальд улыбнулся. Он не хотел думать, откуда в видении взялся Эйрик. Он уже решил, что может дать себе волю, если до этого дойдет. Если конечно, он правильно объяснил намерения Эйрика. 

Тот переплел рыжие пряди, запутал их еще больше, плюнул, выругался. 

— Пошли. А то прям в холод бросает. Ты же знаешь, я боюсь всякого такого, сверхъестественного. 

Они вышли во двор, из открытого окна машины орала Леди Гага. 

«Не хочу с тобой дружить, хочу с тобой переспать».

 

Эпилог

Прошло три года.

Эйрика поместили не в Сикхус, а в Дикемарк. С огромным чудесным парком, и Харальд, когда проходил в ворота, чувствовал, как с сердца падает камень и внутри разливается радость. Свидания разрешили уже год назад, и пару месяцев, с начала лета, можно было гулять в парке. 

Конечно, Харальд рад был видеть Эйрика и за стеклом с телефонной трубкой в руке, и в общем зале через стол. 

— Тебе не о чем волноваться, твоя свобода — главное условие сделки, — рассказывал ему Эйрик, наклонившись так близко, что они едва не соприкасались лбами. Потом, позже, прогуливаясь в парке, он так же в полголоса рассказал, что на суде промолчал обо всем, а в обмен на его молчание ребята в костюмах обещали спустить все на тормозах. Несколько лет психушки, и ты выйдешь, приятель. 

И Харальда они отпустили. Он соврал, конечно, что помогал Эйрику под угрозой расправы и все такое. Не потому, что Эйрик ему приказал, а потому что понял — иначе они попадут как соучастники, Харальда запрут, а ведь Эйрик ради его свободы убил ту женщину. Так ее смерть оказалась бы совсем напрасной. Они много наследили.

Харальд забрал кота из квартиры Эйрика, купил лоток, вдвоем им жилось вполне неплохо. 

И все-таки Эйрик оказался здесь.

Сначала Харальд писал ему электронные письма, у них был один компьютер на всех в библиотеке, и Эйрик их читал вечером, перед отбоем. Харальд присылал ему отрывки из книги. Эйрик их читал и чаще хвалил. Харальд думал, что ему нравится. 

Потом Харальд стал приходить. Они сначала обсуждали суд, потом говорили о планах после освобождения. 

Харальд придумывал что-нибудь. Например, пойти в кино, или снять дом у реки, или поехать в горы. Потом возвращался домой и решал, что надо, наверное, придумать что-то другое. В последний раз он предложил — давай просто выпьем вдвоем. Хотя они и разговаривали почти каждый день так или иначе, они еще мало друг другу рассказали. Потому что Эйрик не знал, как рассказывать, и Харальду откровенности давались с трудом.

Идти рядом по дорожкам парка, погружаясь в запахи сирени и черемухи, было проще. Эйрик иногда обнимал его за плечи, и тогда Харальд снова чувствовал жар в пояснице и бой сердца в груди. 

Как сегодня, когда он увидел Эйрика издали и пошел к нему, ускоряя шаг. Эйрик обнял его, улыбнулся немного неловко, но весело. Теперь он казался каким-то другим, но даже сильнее нравился Харальду. Харальд не умел думать громкими словами, но это чувство освещало его жизнь, совершенно новую, освобожденную, светлую. 

Они пошли по дорожке, подальше ото всех. Харальд почувствовал, что ладони вспотели, проводил взглядом старуху с ходунками. Почти никого вокруг. 

За два месяца прогулок у них появился еще один ритуал. 

Когда стало совсем тихо, никаких голосов, только птичье пение, шелест листвы, солнечные пятна повсюду и блеск, свечение, сладкие запахи, Эйрик обнял его за плечо, повернулся и поцеловал. Сначала у губ, как будто спрашивая, потом Харальд приоткрыл рот и тронул его язык языком. Все его тело словно пульсировало, плыло куда-то. 

Ладонь Эйрика, горячая и сухая, легла на поясницу, под футболку. От возбуждения немного мутило. 

Харальд уже не помнил, когда спал с кем-то после тех попыток в парке Осло, но настроен был очень оптимистично. Особенно в такие минуты как сейчас, когда в висках и в паху как будто что-то собиралось взорваться. Когда все получалось само собой. Недаром говорили, что это как на велосипеде кататься — никогда не разучишься.

Стук ходунков разрушил уединение, они отступили, пошли обратно.

— Давай ты приедешь ко мне, я куплю виски, и мы посмотрим кино или плавание. Или, может, хоккей? Что тебе больше нравится? — спросил Харальд.

Эйрик промолчал. Он смотрел вперед, кажется, сквозь деревья и людей.

— Они снова здесь, идут за нами. Те, кого я убил.

— Тебе кажется, — Харальд коснулся его руки. Эйрик вздохнул. Они оба знали, что призраки будут рядом всегда. И это будет их наказанием.

— Тогда хоккей, — улыбнулся Харальд. 

Оставалось меньше месяца, и они на самом деле сделают то, о чем говорят. Совсем скоро.


End file.
